100 Themes Challenged Pokémon
by DafneDS
Summary: Cap 1. Comienzo. Todo tiene un comienzo, incluso la relación del líder del Team Rocket con el único pokémon que fue importante para el.


**Empezamos pues con el 100 Themes Challenge de Pokémon~~ Tardaré media vida, pero aquí tenéis el primero! Este va de Giovanni y su persian~ Reviews?**

* * *

Todo tenía un comienzo. Las cosas buenas, las cosas malas, la vida, las relaciones… Todo. No siempre tenía que ser un buen comienzo, pero, sin dudarlo, podía llegar a grandes cosas. Por ejemplo, la relación de Giovanni con el único pokémon que llegaría a su corazón.

Todo comenzó cuando Giovanni era pequeño. Hijo de la fundadora del Team Rocket, una organización clandestina dedicada al robo, ya desde pequeño aprendió a ser un buen líder. Aprendió a luchar sacando el máximo partido de cada pokémon, sin importar cuánto se cansara este. Aprendió a ser sigiloso, pues bajo ningún concepto podía ser descubierto. Aprendió también que la verdad y el bien no eran obligatoriamente lo que todos querían perseguir. Y él había elegido perseguir el mal, como su madre.

Para ser tan joven, Giovanni ya era un gran entrenador pokémon. Tenía sus propios pokémon, los cuales estaban en un buen nivel. Giovanni entrenaba todos los días al atardecer, cuando todo el mundo quería ir a sus casas a descansar. Era el momento perfecto para entrenar sin que nadie le descubriera. Nadie debía saber que existía, prácticamente. Así se lo había enseñado su madre.

Pero aunque pudiera ser cruel, no le gustaba el sufrimiento por el simple sufrimiento. Si veía un pokémon salvaje herido, lo curaba si no le servía para nada. Si veía en problemas a alguien, no dudaba en ayudarle desde las sombras.

Llevaba un rato entrenando con sus dos pokémon: nidoran macho y nidoran hembra. Eran sus dos pokémon mas fuertes, aunque no especialmente fuertes. Estaban saliendo de Ciudad Verde, hacía el bosque que había al norte. Solía entrenar con los caterpie, metapod, weedle, kakuna, pidgey y rattata. Sus dos nidoran estaban fuera de sus pokéballs, y fueron los que notaron ruido dentro del bosque. Giovanni lo notó por el movimiento de las orejas de sus pokémon. Curioso, les pidió que lo llevaran al origen del ruido.

El foco del jaleo eran unos niños que estaban atacando a un persian bastante joven. Este estaba gruñendo y enseñando los dientes a los niños. Giovanni, escondido tras un árbol, se preguntó por qué no huía pero lo entendió al ver una herida sangrante en una de las patas traseras. El chico sintió una enorme ira ante aquella agresión, pues el pokémon no podía defenderse y los niños parecían disfrutar de hacer daño al pobre pokémon. No se lo pensó dos veces.

En susurros, ordenó a sus pokémon atacar y asustar a los niños. Estos se lanzaron sobre los niños, gruñendo y atacando. El sobresalto fue suficiente para que los niños salieran huyendo, sin notar al joven Giovanni. Estaban demasiado asustados.

Corrió junto al persian, siendo recibido por un gruñido gatuno.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Voy a curarte -trató de relajarle, acariciando su lomo con cuidado y amabilidad. El pokémon le puso difícil el curarle al principio, pero poco a poco se dejó hacer. Giovanni sonrió una vez terminó de curar la pata del otro.

- Bueno, esto ya está -le sonrió y sacó una pokéball.

Automáticamente el persian se tensó y trató de arañarle, mientras gruñía. Debía haber entendido que iba a capturarle

- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No me ataques! ¡No es para ti! -le dijo algo agudamente, rápido, medio reprendiéndolo medio dándole explicaciones. Se giró mientras sacaba otra pokéball y ordenaba entrar en estas a sus propios pokémon.

- Eso tardará en curarse. Tal vez deberías esconderte. Te diría que te vinieras conmigo, pero no puedo llevarte a casa. Mmm… ¡Mañana te traeré comida, y pasado mañana! Me da igual que gruñas y que no te la comas, señor gruñidos, pero me gustaría que te dejaras cuidar al menos hasta que puedas andar bien.

El persian lo inspeccionó con la mirada y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Giovanni, tras este acto 'bueno', simplemente se internó en el bosque y se quedó entrenando hasta tarde. Tras ello, sin darle mas vueltas al tema, volvió a su casa.

Al día siguiente, tal y como había prometido, volvió al lugar donde había visto a persian, con un poco de comida pokémon. Esperaba encontrarse el lugar vacío, si tenía que ser sincero. Aun así, dejó la comida en el suelo y se sentó bajo un árbol, a esperar un poco. Perder el tiempo era algo que entraba a veces en sus planes. Se lo podía permitir algunas veces, como una especie de hobby.

Creyó contar una media hora cuando se rindió y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. Fue cuando escuchó un ruido y se detuvo, alerta. ¿Qué seria?

Era persian. Al final se había acercado al lugar. Giovanni sonrió sinceramente, encantado de la vida, y volvió a sentarse, relajadamente. Persian ando hasta la comida, cojeando ligeramente, y se agachó para comer la comida, con mucha parsimonia. Se estaba haciendo el difícil. Si señor. Sin embargo, Giovanni no buscó nada más que darle la comida a aquel pokémon. Prometió llevarle comida todos los días hasta que se recuperara, y así lo hizo. Poco a poco, persian fue cogiendo confianza con el niño, hasta el punto de acercarse para que le acariciara y, cuando ya estaba casi curado, lamerle la mejilla con afecto.

Una vez recuperado, fue el mismo persian quien, tras los cuidados del otro, decidió voluntariamente quedarse con Giovanni, aun cuando este le había contado todo lo que hacía y lo que iba a hacer. A persian no le importó y se quedó con Giovanni. Primero como un pokémon más al que entrenaba cada día y, en un futuro, su pokémon mascota. Pero había logrado algo que ningún otro pokémon lograría nunca. Se había ganado el afecto de Giovanni, el cual tendría hasta el último de sus días.

Empezar con mal pie no quiere decir que no se pueda arreglar. Giovanni y persian fueron testigos de ello.


End file.
